Peter McCain
Peter is a character in the map for Call of Duty: World at War Shi No Numa. He is never heard , there are two references to him. One is in an Easter Egg that plays when you turn on all of the radios in the initial starting room. The message is the following: Based on this paragraph, it can be assumed that Peter worked on the apparent "experiment" that are the Nazi Zombies. It can also be assumed that Peter is American because of the speaker of the above paragraph has an American accent. The second is only on the iPhone app, when you open all the areas in the Shi No Numa map "you've opened all the areas, now find the grave." will appear on your screen. Then your knife will be replaced with a shovel (you can still melee attack) and you must search the map for a wood cross that has Peter written on it. If you stand in front of the cross an icon (similar to the repair barricade icon) will show up that says "dig", and if you click on it a hole will open up and your weapon will be traded for a Wunderwaffe DG-2. Trivia *Doctor Richtofen and Peter may have worked together as it has been speculated that they both helped to create the zombies. *The man hanging in Shi No Numa is missing his left arm, and in Verruckt there is an arm on the chair where you hear the drill and the man scream a well on the power levers on Verruct and Der Riese, so the hanging man may have been at Verruckt before the Americans you play as there. It has been speculated by players that this could be Peter. *The man talking on the radio in the starting room of Shi No Numa mentions something about moving the experiment from the Asylum (Verruckt) to the Swamp Shi No Numa, meaning it's possible that the man on the radio is one of playable characters in Verruckt. *The numbers at the beginning of the message are longitude and latitude coordinates for Area 51, and the numbers at the end of the message are the coordinates of the Tunguska event (a powerful explosion that occurred near the Tunguska River, said to be caused by a meteor) in Russia. It may be possible that someone from Area 51 was trying to contact Peter at Tunguska. *The number "115" in the transmission refers to the periodic table of elements. The element is Ununpentium, and (in the Nazi Zombie storyline) is found in meteorites, such as the one found near the Storage Hut in Shi No Numa. The element is also the energy source for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and might be what brought the Hell Hounds to the area and the zombies back to life. *Also near teleporter B in Der Reise there is a message that starts with "but I'm all out of hope." Note that the radio message in Shi No Numa ends with the same line this could be a continuation of the Shi No Numa message. *On the iPod touch and iPhone version of the game, the hanging body (Peter) is no longer there, for it has obviously been buried or eaten by zombies. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Public domain files Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters